In recent years, in addition to personal computers, some information devices such as digital still cameras (hereinafter, referred to as “digital cameras”) transmit and receive data to/from each other through wireless communication. Examples of wireless communication between information devices include close-proximity wireless communication using NFC (Near Field Communication) technology typified by an IC tag or the like, and so on. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-31531 is known as a document disclosing an information device that performs close-proximity wireless communication.
First, consider the case where data is transmitted and received between information devices. In this case, when an information device designates data stored in a partner device, and the data is transferred to the device itself, the information device obtains a list of data stored in the partner device. Then, data to be transferred is selected and designated from the obtained list, and thereby the designated data will be received. During the period between when the communication is established on obtaining the data list and when the designated data is received, communication between the devices in this case requires the established communication connection to be maintained. However, for example, when communication between devices is performed using close-proximity wireless communication as disclosed in the aforementioned document, the range in which communication is possible is restricted to be approximately several centimeters. Accordingly, when a device designates data stored in a partner device, and the data is transferred to the device itself, it is difficult for a user to operate the device while maintaining the communication connection through close-proximity wireless communication.